Colliding Worlds
by Davis2211
Summary: When Davis and his sister, Natalie find the Mane 6, people start to disappear, including their friend, Carter. Meanwhile, in Equestria, some weird happenings were going on. Ponies were disappearing, friends were turning against each other, and the Princesses were missing. Takes place a little bit after Equestria Girls.
1. Introduction

"Who's your favorite My Little Pony character?" I ask Destiny. "Used to be Twilight, but after reading...My Little Dashie was it? Anyway, Rainbow Dash is best pony!" She replies. "Yours?" "Rainbow Dash. Always will be." I say as I walk down the hall to my last class.

I hop onto the bus, scan my card, and sit down in the front seat. This has become my bus routine. I usually always sit alone, as none of my friends ride the bus. We pull out of the parking lot, and I admire the view. Of course, I see it everyday, but it's always been beautiful. Everytime. We pull onto Black Rd., and I get my card ready. Sure, I've got 5 minutes, but I tend to, shall we say, make everybody wait. I watch the trees change to cornfield, to a few houses, and back again. As we near my house, I can see the old rusty sign that says h cro t r . It's supposed to say Holcroft Rd., but sadly the sign is ruined from old age, and nobody will replace it. We turn left, and he drives for a bit. He stops at a log cabin, and I stand up. A quick goodbye and thank you to the bus driver, a scan, and I start to run towards the house. Natalie should arrive any minute in her bus, so that means I'm alone for a few moments. "Ah, finally. Spring Break." I say, kicking off my shoes. I set my backpack down, and I go to my room. I walk over to my bed, grab the laptop, and I fire it up. I hear screeching and immediately know that Natalie's about home. I look out the window, and I hear screeching brakes again. I see Natalie get off the bus, and like me, run into the house. I look down, and I sign into the laptop. I click on Skype, and I call Caleb and Carter. Only Caleb answers. "Ello Caleb! Seats have feelings!" I say, quoting myself from a field trip I had today. Caleb laughs at this, and asks, "Carter's and your fieldtrip?" "How'd you know?" He smiles. "Carter told me." A light flashes in my room, and I turn around. "Hold on." I say to Caleb. I look outside, but I don't see anything out in the woods. "Hmm, that's weird." I say. I return to the laptop, and I heard knocking. I sigh. "Hold on...again." I say. I open the door. "Yeah?" I ask, having a feeling she would ask about the light. "Did you see that light?" She asks me, confused at what it could be. "Yeah. It probably was...er...I don't really know." I reply. "I think we should check it out." She says. "Well...em..." I glance at my laptop screen. "Yknow what? Caleb, can you record this with your screen capture thingy?" I ask. I see him start to type and click, and he nods. "Pulled up and ready." He says. "Alrighty. When I say start go ahead and record." He nods, and I grab the laptop, careful not to close it. I walk down the steps, and Natalie grabs the door for me. We walk out, and I say, "Alright. Start recording." Caleb hits some buttons, and he nods. I don't know why I want to record this, but I just have a feeling that I might need it later on. We walk a little more, and we stumble upon some girls. Teenage girls. Teenage girls that dyed their hair and wore clothes like the ones on My Little Pony. And from the many MLP fan fictions I've read, these teenage girls were probably the actual ones. But there was one more, and one was missing...

BEFORE THE LIGHT

Of course, Twilight chose me to help the Mane 6, excluding Twilight, she has other stuff to do. Out of lots of other unicorns, she put me here to try to keep the Mane 5 safe. Now, of course, they're in danger. One of the things that we saw charged Fluttershy, but luckily Rainbow and Applejack led the thing away. This is when discord, no, not Fluttershy's reformed friend, broke loose. They all knew that I could teleport, so Rarity was begging me to teleport them all to a safer place, unlike Fluttershy, who only asked once, and was jumping around behind me most of the time. "Please Andrew! Save us!" Rarity says. I finally give in, and I get Rainbow and Applejack to come over. I concentrate while Rainbow and Applejack are protecting Fluttershy, Rarity, and I. And finally, we teleport. I see the rainbow tunnel we go through, and before I know it, we're through. I feel...different. I look around at my surroundings, and I realize this is MY planet. My mouth is wide, and I start to get excited. Rarity is the first to look around and at herself, and she starts to hyperventilate. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash simotaniously get up. They both look around and at themselves, and Fluttershy starts to get wide-eyed and scared, while Rainbow Dash looks surprised. Then Applejack opens her eyes, looks at herself, and asks, "What the hay?" She looks around at her surroundings. We all hear footsteps, and we freeze. 2 people step into the clearing...


	2. Getting Accustom to Life

"Er...who are you?" I ask them, even though I know the answer. "I'm Rainbow Dash...this is Applejack...this is Rarity, this is Fluttershy, this is Pinkie Pie, and this is Andrew." She points at each used-to-be pony. "Anyway, who are you, and where are we?" "I'm Davis, and this is Natalie. You're in Hanover." I reply. "Want to come over to my house?" "Uh...sure?" Applejack finally says. They all get up clumsily except Andrew. "Caleb, I'm going to go. Bye!" I say, closing the laptop. I start to walk towards my house, and they all decide to walk like ponies, except Andrew...again.

_[timeskip]_

I open the door to my room, set the laptop down, and I hook up the charger to charge it. I quickly walk down the stairs to the living room, and I sit down. "Do you have any questions?" I ask them, knowing they would. "What is Hanover?" Fluttershy asks. "It's a city in Kentucky." I reply. "Kentucky?" "It's a...uh...state." "Like Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asks. "I guess." I say, trying to act like I didn't know what Equestria is. I won't tell them about the television show yet, that comes later when they're used to life here. "Do you have any food? I'm starving!" Pinkie Pie says. "Yeah. Anyone else want something?" I ask. Pinkie Pie hasn't said anything until now, which is very surprising. I wonder why. I lead them into the kitchen, and I look inside. "We have some cake." I say. Pinkie Pie runs over to me, and I bring the cake out. I set it on the table, and I grab a cake knife, plates, and forks. "Anybody not want a piece?" I ask. Silence. I cut 6 pieces, and I place them in front of everybody. I place forks on the plates, and Andrew immediately grabs it and starts to eat the cake. Everybody watched him except me, and they start to copy him. Andrew finishes first, and I take his plate to the sink. "Andrew, may I speak to you?" I ask. He nods, and I walk upstairs. He follows me inside my room, and I close the door. "Were you previously-" "Human? Yeah. I was somehow teleported to Equestria. It's been so long I can't remember." He replies. "Alrighty. I wondered because you seemed accustomed to do human things, unlike the others." I say. I lead him back out where I find all of them have finished. I grab their plates and put them in the sink. Natalie runs over to the sink and begins to wash the dishes. "Thanks Natalie!" I say, walking back to the girls and boy. I check the clock. Already 12. Wow. "Do you have any Daring Do books?" Rainbow asks me. "Nope. I do have some Indiana Jones books extremely similar to Daring Do." I say. I walk upstairs to my room, grab my laptop, and walk downstairs into the kitchen. Everybody watches me as I log into my computer, click Google Chrome, go to , and go to the Indiana Jones. "Knock yourself out." I say to Rainbow Dash. I move the laptop toward her. She has a confused look on her face, and I realize she has no idea how to use the laptop. "Alright. See the arrow? To move this, you...no, not that. You use the middle pad...Yep. Now to...oh, you've already clicked it. Alrighty. Go ahead and read." I say. "Wait...may I have that back?" She slides it over to me, and I move it so nobody can see it except me. I go into settings, and I block anything with the words MLP, FIM, or My Little Pony. I close the settings, and I go back to the Indiana Jones fanfiction. "Here you go. Sorry, I needed to do something." I slide it back over to her, and she begins to read. "Stay here." I say, running into the living room. The television is on the other wall, so nobody can see me doing that, either. I go into settings, and I yet again block anything with MLP, FIM, or My Little Pony in it. I go off of settings, and I swap the channel to Animal Planet. I walk into the kitchen. "Anybody want to watch anything about animals?" "Oh yes please." Replies Fluttershy, getting up. Applejack also gets up. "Oh why not?" They follow me into the living room. "Go ahead and sit down anywhere you'd like." I say. By this time, Natalie's done with washing the dishes. She walks into the living room, and she sits down. "Hey Natalie, do you want to entertain Rarity? I know you've been wanting to make a dress for a while." She nods her head, and she walks into the kitchen. I follow her, and I grab some cards. "Pinkie Pie, do you know any games we could play with cards? Or would you like to play a board game?" "Go Fish!" She replies, and I sit down. I deal the cards, and I say, "You can go first." I watch as Natalie leads Rarity into her room. "Do you have any Jacks?" Pinkie asks me. "Go fish." I say, and she grabs a toy fishing rod. "How'd you...that was in my room!" I say, surprised. She just smiles and picks up a card.

_[timeskip]_

"Natalie, where are they going to sleep?" I ask, checking the clock. 4:30. "Uhm...Maybe they could pick where they slept?" "No...they would all start to fight about who gets what place. Andrew and Applejack get the couches. Rainbow Dash, you, and I get my room, Rainbow Dash picking where she sleeps in my room, and then Pinkie and Fluttershy get your room. That work?" I reply. Natalie nods, and I walk into the kitchen hoping everybody would be there. Nobody. I walk into the living room, and they're all there, watching...Rainbow Dash play Minecraft? "Girls, we've got the sleeping arrangements if you'd like to hear 'em." I say. Everybody turns towards me, and I begin talking. "Alright, Andrew and Applejack get the couches. Rainbow Dash, Natalie, and I get my room, Rainbow Dash picking where she sleeps in my room, and then Pinkie and Fluttershy get Natalie's room. That work?" Everybody nods except Rarity, which I realize I forgot. "Rarity, you get to pick anywhere." This satisfies her. "I'd like to sleep here, dear." She replies, going to the recliner. I nod my approval, and everybody goes back to watching Rainbow play. I grab my phone, go up to my room, and I call Destiny's number. She picks up. "Ello Destiny. Hey, uh...could you come over to my house? No, not that...yeah. Thanks. Bye!" I say, hanging up and putting the phone in my pocket. I walk back downstairs, outside, and I wait for Destiny. I look up, and see that clouds are gathering. "Could rain." I mutter to myself. I see Destiny riding towards me, and I wave my hand. She pulls in, and hops out right before it stops. "Ello Davis!" She greets me. "What was it that you wanted to show me?" She follows me inside, and immediately realizes who they were. "Are they the-" "Yep." I interrupt, trying to keep the secret still secret. "Don't say anything about ponies, and act like you don't know what Equestria is an such. I haven't told them yet." I whisper in her ear. She nods. "Girls, this is my best friend Destiny. I invited her over so you could meet her." Rainbow Dash pauses the game, and everybody except Andrew walked over to meet her. He quickly grabs the controller and starts to play. As I sit down to watch him play, I hear Rarity exclaim something about Destiny needing a new dress. I look behind me, only to find Destiny and Rarity to be gone. I chuckle a bit, and I get up. I walk back to my sister's room, where I find Rarity making a new piece of clothing for Destiny. "Did you ask Destiny first?" I ask Rarity. "No, dear." She replies. "Destiny, did you want to do this?" "No, not really." She replies. "Rarity, you've got to ask before dragging a person off." "Alright, dear. Please stop distracting me." I facepalm. Note to self: Don't invite guests when Rarity wants to make new articles of clothing. I sigh.

_[timeskip]_

"Alright girls, whenever you want to go to bed, you can." I say. Everybody except Rainbow and Andrew go. "Rainbow, can you come with me to decide where you want to sleep?" She gets up, and she goes to my room. "Couch please." She says, laying down to supposedly test it. She falls asleep in seconds. One down, one to go. I walk downstairs to the living room again. "Andrew, I think you should test the couch out." He gets up, lays down, and falls asleep quickly. I yawn. I walk upstairs exhausted. I quietly open and close my door, and I crash on my bed. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	3. Teaching RD to Game

I open my eyes slowly, and I blink the sleep out of them. I wait until my vision clears, and I check the clock. 7:07. I yawn, and get out of bed. I open the door quietly, and I make my way down the steps. I walk into the kitchen, grab an apple, and I walk out into my backyard. I grab my lawn chair, and I listen to the birds while eating. About 5 minutes later, I get up, and I throw my apple core into the trash. I go inside, and I grab my book.. Twilight would definitely enjoy this. I hear a yawn, and I look up. Andrew's awake. "Morning Andrew." I whisper. "Morning. You have any apples?" I nod, and he walks into the kitchen. He sits next to me. I begin to read again, and I hear the creaky stair creaking. I look up to see Pinkie coming down to join us in sitting. "Mornin' Pinkie. How'd you sleep?" "Great!" She says, unknowing she should whisper. Or unable. No idea. I look over in time to see Applejack roll off the couch. "What? Uh? Oh." I smile a bit at this. "Morning Applejack." I say, knowing I can finally speak normally. "Mornin'. Do y'all have any apples?" I nod. "They're in the kitchen, on the left." She walks into the kitchen. Wow. The apples are pretty popular. I hear a yawn coming from the stairs, and I look up. "Good morning Davis." Fluttershy says. "Morning." I say. I set my book down, and I grab the remote. I turn on the TV, and I switch it to the news. "Sharon Thompson has disappeared. She was last seen in Hanover, at Williamburg's Park. If you have any information on the disappearance please call the number on your screen. Thank you, and good day." The news ends, and I look around. Nobody was watching except me. I switch it over to Minecraft, and I grab where I last saw the controller. I turn to my left, only to see Rainbow Dash sit down, having the controller in her hands. "Dat stealth." I say. "Good morning Rainbow! How'd you sleep?" Natalie asks. "Good." She says, obviously distracted.

_**[timeskip]**_

"What time is it Natalie?" I ask. "11:30." She replies, walking into the kitchen to fix lunch. I hear a knock at the door, and I run to it. "Good morning, Caleb. How are you today?" "Good, thank you. How about you?" He replies, putting a hand into his pocket. "I'm doing fine. What brings you to my lovely house on this fine day?" I ask, starting to smile. "I'd like to meet, in person mind you, the so called Mane 6." "Lovely! Right this way sir, right this way." I reply, leading him inside. "Good morning, Caleb!" Natalie says, passing by. "Come sit down, come sit down. Fluttershy, this is Caleb." She waves her hand. "She's shy as her name suggests." He nods his head. "Thought so." He checks the time. "Oop! Gotta run, my sister's going to be mad at me." He says, running across the room, then running outside. "Abrupt visit…." I say. Natalie comes in with sandwiches (vegetarian sandwiches of course) and a vegetable tray. She sets them down on the coffee table, and I grab a carrot. "Thanks Natalie." I say. "Apples? Dang, I miss Sweet Apple Acres already." Applejack says, grabbing one. Pinkie walks up and grabs a piece of celery. I up the stairs, into my room, and I grab my headset and laptop. I walk down, hook up the headset, and I open the laptop. "Time to do some serious gaming." I say. Rainbow Dash hears this, and sets down the controller. She sits down next to me and watches me. I watch as Pinkie grabs the controller, and slowly learns. "Rainbow, today I'm playin' some tanki." I say, logging on, clicking Chrome. I grab my phone, and call Caleb, Carter, and Destiny. They all pick up. "Get on Skype. I'm playin' Tanki. Wanna? Okay, bye guys!" I say, hanging up. I get onto Skype, and call them. They all pick up. "Ello." I say, logging onto my account. I create a CTF round called 'Private.' "Alright guys, I'm now inviting you to a private round. Please accept." I invite Destiny first, then Carter, then finally Caleb. "Alright Destiny, mute them. I'm doing the same." I look over at Rainbow. She seems extremely interested in what I'm doing. I hear Twins being fired, and I look back at the screen just in time to see me exploding. "Destiny! Protect the flag! I'm going in!" I say, driving toward their flag. Caleb and Carter left it unguarded as they both went after me. I hear an explosion, and hope it was Destiny. "I'm dead!" She says. "Good." I say. I steal the flag, and drive over to my stolen flag. I destroy Caleb's Dictator, and I return it. I score a point for our team. "Guard the flag, Destiny. I'm pausing for a moment." I say, pausing it. I see Rainbow's confusion, so I want to say why I said good to her blowing up. "If either Caleb or Carter had exploded, they would've respawned, and shot me before I could score a point, so it's better her to die than them...in capture the flag. In team deathmatch, it's bad for that to happen." I say, unpausing my game. "Alrighty Destiny, I'm back." I say. I blow up Carter as he steals our flag. "I'm on defensive Destiny. Please hurry." I say in vain as I watch Destiny blow up with the flag. "Nooo!" I say. I shoot my Railgun at Caleb, and he explodes. Carter shoots me with his Freeze gun, and I try to turn my tank, only to explode as soon as I fired. He steals the flag, and scores right before the game ends. I unmute Caleb & Carter. "We're tied. Sorry, I can't join in another game, Rainbow Dash wants to play now." I say, handing the headset and laptop to her. "Destiny'll teach you how to play. I need to do something." I say.

**Authors Note: I finally remembered to put this authors note. Took me 3 chapters. I have chapter 1 of Andrew's Story sitting here in my drive if you'd like me to publish it. I hate to ask, but may I have some of your OCs? They'll be human first, then teleported to Equestria and transformed into a pony. I'll do 1st person on some of them, and 3rd person on most.**


End file.
